The goal of projects is to study the neurobiology of schizophrenia through integration of clinical measures related to disease presentation and course with neurobehavioral, neuroanatomic and neurophysiologic parameters. A systematic examination of these measures in a longitudinal design will enhance the understanding of the pathophysiology of schizophrenia.